chasing away the nightmares
by sonickidds
Summary: Luna is forced to deal with many hardships in her life, from her father to the bullies at school. Will her friends be able to help make her life better? Or will she wind up taking it? Child abuse, suicide, hurt/comfort.
1. sweet dreams

**Ithaca: Sonickidds does not own Harry Potter, only me and the plot.  
><strong>

**hey guys, welcome to Chasing away the nightmares. this is a rewrite for Not so Different. i repeat, this is not a new story. This story is beta-ed by the author, Alice the Strange. Everybody thank Alice for doing such a wonderful job!  
><strong>  
>For the first time that year, Luna Lovegood stepped through the large oak doors of Hogwarts. It was her fourth year at Hogwarts, and she loved being back to the place she called home – especially as her own home was not exactly welcoming. Luna wandered through the crowd of students, ignoring the odd stares that were directed at her.<p>

All around her, people were busy talking and gossiping about their summer, and most were beginning to shuffle off to the Great Hall so the Sorting could begin. Luna had just started to head in that direction, when out of the crowd, she heard someone call out her name.

"Hey, over here!" the girl shouted at her, waving enthusiastically. Luna smiled and waved back, weaving through the crowd to get to her only friend, Ithaca.

Luna had known Ithaca since second year, from when she transferred from a American school. Ithaca had approached Luna on the train, wondering why she was alone, and Luna explained why everyone kept away from her. People abandoned Luna because she told of fantastic creatures. Ithaca thought that was a stupid reason to outcast someone, she even thought a few of them might exist, and sat with her. After that, the two had quickly become close friends.

Ithaca was a well-known joker. She was a thin, dark skinned, Ravenclaw girl with raven-dark hair and eyes like vanilla. Most people, including Luna at first, thought she was blind because of her pale eyes. However, few students ever tried to bother her, or Luna when the two were together, for her pranks were said to rival even those of Fred and George. The only one who dared bother Luna when she was anywhere near Ithaca was was Cho Chang – but as said before, Ithaca was definitely not someone to mess with.

Ithaca ran excitedly towards Luna and enveloped her in a tight hug. However, when she saw Luna wince in pain, she immediately let go, frowning in concern. "Luna…are you…"  
>Luna nodded sharply, cutting her off.<p>

Ithaca began going over the routine check that she had done ever since she had found out about Luna's most closely-kept secret. "Do you still have bruises that need mending?" she asked as she scanned Luna for anything that might be wrong.

"Y-yes," Luna stuttered, "but…" She twisted her fingers together awkwardly, and asked, "Can we take care of it after the feast?" Hastily, she glanced down, avoiding her friend's gaze. Ithaca sighed, but agreed.

"Fine, but we're stopping at Pomfrey's after. Now come on – the feast will be exciting." She dragged Luna, being as careful as possible due to her wounds, to the Great Hall.

The two took their seats at the Ravenclaw table, watching the Sorting Hat ceremony and cheering along with everyone else for their new house members. After the ceremony was completed, food appeared on the table. The younger students looked in wonder, while the older students dug right in.

Ithaca watched Luna pick at her food for a minute or so before her usual assault of questions began. "Luna, have you been eating regularly?" she asked suspiciously.

Luna nodded, but didn't meet her eyes. Ithaca knew Luna well and could tell when she was lying to her, but she chose not to question her further. Luna felt bad for lying to Ithaca, but she did not want her to worry too much.

"Have you been sleeping well?" Ithaca probed. Again, Luna nodded untruthfully, and again Ithaca knew she was being deceitful.

"I want to watch you eat something. You've only been picking at your food so far," she ordered the other girl. Luna sighed, but picked up her fork. She started scooping up her food and slowly eating. She had to eat two spoons of mashed potatoes, and finish her meatloaf, before Ithaca was satisfied. Soon dessert popped in, replacing the dinner. Ithaca eagerly wolfed down a piece of pie, while Luna pushed her ice cream around her plate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Luna walked into the Ravenclaw common room and headed to a spare sofa with Ithaca. Other students were gossiping, playing games, or heading up to bed early. Luna's bandages were starting to bother her. She rubbed fretfully at her injured arm.

Earlier, after dinner, Luna had visited the medical wing to be fussed over by the school nurse. When Madame Pomfrey inquired as to how she had received the wounds on her body and hands, she'd made up a lie about falling, and sharp rocks. The nurse looked like she did not believe her, but thankfully did not question further. Unfortunately, the nurse was out of healing potions, and the wounds were to deep

to be healed by magic, so the nurse had bandaged them in the old-fashioned way.

Back in the common room, Luna stretched out onto the couch, with her feet on Ithaca, and smiled. "Hey, I'm not a foot rest," Ithaca said teasingly, not really minding Luna's feet on her. The two girls talked for a while about what they'd done over the summer. Ithaca told Luna yet again that if Luna needed a place to stay, she was welcome – but Luna rejected the offer, afraid of what her father would do if he found out.

"Please, Luna, can you at least consider it?" Ithaca pleaded with her. "I just hate to see you get hurt."  
>Uneasy, Luna avoided eye contact, barely managing an, "OK." She wanted to live with Ithaca badly, but her father was a far more powerful wizard than people gave him credit for. She had decided that she couldn't, and would not, risk her best friend's safety for her own selfishness.<p>

"Fine," said Ithaca at last, sighing. "Just don't wait until it's too late. Just remember, we can help you if you open up."

Sadly, in the wizarding world, most cases of child abuse where ignored. The only exception was if the child came out and told someone, but even if they provided evidence most of the wizarding courts let it slip. Luna was to afraid of her father to even think of telling anyone. Ithaca was shocked to find out how different the British wizarding laws where, compared to the American wizard laws. In America child abuse was taken very seriously.

Ithaca stared into Luna's silvery eyes and thought she saw a glimmer of happiness there, just for a moment, before it was replaced with regret.

"Well... off to bed with you. I know you were lying about getting sleep, so come on." Luna, unwilling to leave the soft couch, was half-dragged up the stairs to their living quarters, where nightmares awaited one small, tortured soul.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Luna, plagued by her dreams, whimpered and cried in her sleep, reliving the darkest memories of the place she was expected to call home.

_Luna had just returned from the wonderful care of the Weasleys. They took her in every so often to play with Ron and Ginny, and Luna had dreaded retuning home, for she knew what awaited her when she did.  
><em>

_Every time she went to the Weasleys, her father would hurt her. She never understood why. She had always done what she was told, but maybe she didn't cook his meals right, or maybe she did not clean the house well enough, or maybe there was something she had been doing wrong for years that she had just never known about. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that she got hurt for it.  
><em>

_Luna cautiously walked into the kitchen, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that it was empty. She removed her shoes, trying not to make a sound on the old wooden floors. She heard her father snoring in the next room and relaxed a little, but remained tense. Luna inched her way into the hall, sneaking past her father and towards the stairs, trying not to make a sound.  
><em>

_She put one small foot on the steps, carefully. Inching her way up. The young child was at the sixth step when she put her foot down, and was rewarded with a loud creak.  
><em>

_In the silence, the noise sounded deafening. Luna held her breath in fear, listening for her father's snores. When she realized that she couldn't hear them, she panicked. Spinning around, she was greeted by her father's face, incandescent with rage. Luna tried to run up the stairs, but her father was faster, and her grabbed her foot and dragged her down.  
><em>

_Luna landed heavily on her arm, and could not hold back a cry of pain. Her father approached hers slowly, ready to hurt her with the slightest movement. Luna backed up against the wall, closed her eyes, and prepared her small frame for what she knew would be a long night. A small part of her hoped, just a tiny bit, that her father would go too far tonight and finally end her pain.  
><em>

Ithaca was awoken by Luna's quiet whimpers. She slid out of bed, and quietly walked over to Luna, muttering a silencing charm. Then she crawled into the bed, and pulled the blonde towards her. Ithaca held Luna, rocking her gently back and forth. Luna snuggled up to her like a child, still half-asleep. "Mummy?" Luna asked, still caught in her dream. Ithaca's heart broke a little from that one simple word.

"Shh, child, go back to sleep," she whispered, rubbing Luna's hair gently. Ithaca hoped she sounded as close to Luna's mother as possible. It obviously worked, as Luna tried to curl closer, before murmuring, "G'night, Mummy," and falling completely asleep.

Ithaca had comforted Luna during her darkest nights for a couple of years now. She did not dislike getting to hold Luna – in fact she loved it, this feeling of closeness, of protection. It was only the reason behind the holding that she hated. Ithaca felt murderous towards the man who had done this to her friend Luna, and hoped for the day when Luna was no longer plagued by her so-called "father".

Until then, Ithaca would always be there to chase away Luna's nightmares.

**well i hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Beta-ed by Alice the Strange**


	2. nargles

**Ithaca: sonickidds, does not own Harry Potter. Kidd only owns me, and the plot.  
><strong>

**hey guys, welcome to chapter two. This chapter gets kind of violent, not for the weak of heart, you have been warned! **

At around seven o'clock the next morning, Luna woke. She lay still for a minute or so, still half-asleep, then slowly tried to sit up. There was a slight pull around her waist, preventing her from moving. She was fully conscious immediately and almost began to panic, terrified that she was once more back home where her father could get her.

Realizing it was only her sheets, she shook her head and sighed. She was still on edge from the nightmare she had last night, where she had relived her father abusing her.

There had been another dream too, she remembered. It had felt so real. She'd dreamed that her mother was hugging her, holding her close, making her father just fade away into nothing as if he had never been there. If only she could remember that lullaby she had sung.

Luna got up and stretched. She then went to the bathroom, moving as quietly as she could so as not to wake her sleeping roommates. Once she'd dressed and brushed her teeth, she emerged and was relieved to see that everyone was still fast asleep. She wrote a quick note explaining where she'd gone and walked over to Ithaca's bed, only to find her passed out and hugging her pillow. Luna put the note on

her table and, smiling to herself, exited the dorms.

Deciding to have an early breakfast, Luna took a left to the moving staircase. She loved waking up early. The first reason was that it was peaceful, and gave her time to think. It was rare that she was completely alone, and the quietness that came with it served to calm her mind. The second was that her other house members were still asleep, meaning there was no one to pick on her or bother her. The third and final reason, though, was so she could look at the Nargles.

Ever since her father had first started to abuse her, she had been able to see the Nargles. They kept her

company when no one else was there. They were her first ever friends.

The Ravenclaw walked slowly along the corridors, taking in the walls of Hogwarts. So far everything

was perfect for her – until she reached the bottom of the stairs.

At the foot of the stairs, Cho and two other girls awaited her. Each one gazed up innocently, looking as if they wouldn't hurt a fly.

Cho gave a smile that reminded Luna of her father before he would hurt her, almost like she was enjoying watching the other girl's fear. "Thought you could ditch us, Loony?" she said. "You thought we didn't notice you sneaking out early? Well…think again."

The three girls surrounded Luna. Two of them grabbed her arms.

"Not so tough without the protection of your pathetic little friend, Ickytha, are you?" Cho mocked. The other girls began to laugh, the sound high-pitched and spiteful, as the group dragged Luna further away from view of anyone who might pass by.

Sacrificing all dignity, she began kicking and screaming, but was abruptly silenced when one of the girls kicked her in the stomach. Luna thought she felt a rib crack as she was thrown roughly on to the stone floor.

Since Luna could remember, Cho and her posse had hated her, just because she was different. They liked to prank her, steal her things, and make fun of her in public. But they'd never tried to hurt her. This was what scared her. This was new, and she had no idea what to expect.

One of the girls stuffed a piece of cloth in Luna's mouth, and knotted a bandana around her head. The cloth tasted foul. Luna tried to shout through it, but it was stepped in front of Luna and smiled maliciously.

"Time for some fun, little Looney," she whispered, and she kicked Luna hard in the stomach.

The other girl's winded gasp seemed to spur her on, and she kicked her again, and again, until the blows became a flurry and it was impossible to tell each one apart. Luna tried to scream again, but was thwarted by the gag and her lack of air. When Cho got tired, the girls would switch around. Finally, when everyone had turns, Cho pulled out her wand.

Luna could feel the blood collecting in her mouth and the hot tears streaming down her face. She closed her eyes tight in pain as Cho jabbed her bruised stomach with her wand. "I see you have some pretty deep-looking cuts on your arm," she said casually. "How would you like to have them reopened? I think you would enjoy that very much."

Luna tried to writhe away, but she was held firmly in place by the other girls' tight grips on her arms.

"Diffindo," Cho said, pointing her wand.

Luna hissed as a long cut on her arm, caused by her father, reopened.

"Diffindo!" Cho shouted again. More cuts opened up, bleeding heavily and rapidly.

"Hey, how about we cast a Unforgivable?" Cho said, her face animated, and she lifted her wand without waiting for an answer.

"I don't know," said one of the other girls, before Cho had a chance to say the incantation. She sounded uneasy. "Isn't that…illegal?"

Cho sighed. "Can't you even try to have fun?" she said, turning towards the other girl and lowering her wand again. "It won't kill her."

"Still, though.." said the other girl doubtfully.

"Let's see if she'd like it," Cho suggested. She bent down. "How would you like us to cast an Unforgivable on you, Luna?" Grabbing hold of Luna's head, she forced her to nod yes.

"See?" Cho stood again. Her eyes were cold. "She _wants_ us to do it. She said so herself."

"Fine," Cho's friend conceded at last, tightening her grip on Luna's arm. "But don't hold it for too long, will you?"

"Don't worry – it's easy," Cho answered, and she lifted her wand again. _"Crucio!"_

Luna felt a current of agony race through her body. It didn't hurt as much as when her father cast it – he was, after all, a far more experienced wizard – but it still hurt a great deal. It was as though her blood

had turned to fire, and was boiling within her veins. Luna tried to cry out, but was unable to. Fresh tears came from the corners of her eyes, running into her hair. She could see the Nargles floating around her, trying to comfort her.

Cho held the curse for a good twenty seconds before Luna's vision began to fade. She knew she was losing far too much blood, and she was afraid. She did not want to die like this. In vain, Luna tried once more to wriggle away, but was rewarded with a kick. The last thing she saw was a blazing red Stunner fired at Cho, and then her vision clouded over and her mind blanked out.

* * *

><p>Ithaca woke up and stretched, ready to perform her morning routine. Once she was dressed, she spotted a note on her table, and she lazily picked it up, scanning it. The note told her that Luna was heading towards the Great Hall, and she didn't want her to worry about where she was.<p>

Ithaca decided to join her friend. She grabbed her wand and walked out of the common room. Not really in a hurry, she wandered slowly down the moving staircase. Today was Saturday, so Ithaca had to go _up _to get downstairs. "Why can't wizards just make a normal staircase?" she mumbled to herself.

It took nearly eight minutes for her to finally get downstairs. She headed around the corner and saw a bag just sitting on the ground as if it had been thrown there. Thinking this was odd, she walked towards it. As she examined the bag, she felt suddenly afraid. This was the messenger bag she had got Luna as a birthday present last year. Luna loved it, and she would never just leave it lying around.

Ithaca heard a very small sound just around the corner – not really a scream, more of a strangled whimper. She drew her wand and ran to see who had made it, although the suspicion was already beginning to take root inside her. She turned the corner and was confronted by the sight of two girls holding down a smaller girl on the ground, as another girl viciously beat and kicked her.

Ithaca pointed her wand and cast a Stunner at the first girl. The other two girls that were pinning the person on the floor down tried to grab their wands, but Ithaca hit them both with jinxes they could even get their hands to their waists.

She recognized one of the Stunned girls as Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw in the year above them. Cho looked furious, her eyes following Ithaca as she moved towards the group. Ithaca looked down towards the crumpled girl on the floor and realized with a rush of horror that it was Luna.

Luna was lying in a spreading pool of red, bleeding profusely out of reopened cuts. Bruises were already beginning to form all over her body and she was clearly unconscious. Her body was shuddering and twitching from blood loss and – Ithaca guessed – aftereffects of the Cruciartus Curse.

Feeling a surge of anger run through her, Ithaca immediately kicked Cho in the stomach a couple of times, as hard as she could, before kneeling quickly next to Luna.

She began shaking Luna, and gently slapping her face. "Come on, wake up," she hissed, praying that her friend would open her eyes. She removed the gag from Luna's mouth so she wouldn't suffocate. Luna's eyes opened a crack.

"Mummy?" Luna looked confused and her eyes began to droop again. "Mummy, I'm tired." Luna gave a small yawn, her face crumpling.

"Don't fall asleep, _please._ Stay awake for Mummy." Ithaca knew that they were too far away from the hospital wing for her to carry Luna there safely. She had to try to stop the bleeding. Ithaca grabbed her wand and started casting whatever healing spells she knew from memory, trying one after the other in the hope that some would work.

A few of Luna's wounds closed, but the deeper ones stayed open. And Luna was still losing a lot of blood. Ithaca summoned some bandages to try to stem the bleeding. Then, as gently as she could, she picked up Luna. The girl was far lighter than anyone should have been. Ithaca felt another spark of anger at her father before starting to run for her friend's life, praying to any God who would heed her prayer that Luna would be OK until they could get to the hospital wing. The stairs were taking away the precious time she would need to get Luna to safety. After Ithaca entered the hallway, Luna wriggled closer to Ithaca, mumbling random sentences.

"It's cold," she murmured, her eyelids flickering, and with that Ithaca tried to run faster, making turns every so often. Asking help was out of the question. It was too early for anyone else to be up, especially since it was Saturday.

Luna closed her eyes, yawned again, and finally became limp in Ithaca's arms.

Ithaca finally entered the small hospital, yelling for the nurse. Madam Pomfrey entered quickly, and Ithaca could see from her face that she was angry as the noise – until she saw Luna. The nurse immediately ordered Ithaca to place Luna in a bed, as she ran off to get some equipment.

The nurse returned carrying a armful of potions and set them on the table, before Enervating Luna. Luna was too weak to scream; the only sound that left her mouth was a quiet moan of pain. The nurse sat Luna upright gently, then started coaxing her to drink potions one by one. Luna, still slightly out of it, tried to weakly fight off the nurse, but was quickly subdued.

Luna quickly fell asleep once again, because the last potion had been a weak, short-lasting Dreamless Sleep potion. The nurse re-bandaged and healed Luna's wounds as best she could. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell in order to analyse any remaining damage. She discovered the bruises on Luna's stomach quickly, and recognised the intermittent twitching as effects of the Cruciatus.

Madame Pomfrey went into her storeroom and came back with a medical book of spells. She searched for the desired spell, and skilfully cast it.

"Saluva Valeous Serv," she incanted, eyes fixed on the unconscious patient.

"What does that do?" Ithaca said. She watched in awe as a small light surrounded Luna.

"This spell combats the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. But it is not always a hundred percent effective. So Luna may still have some mental damage." Ithaca nodded, trying to contain her tears. "Who did this to her?" the nurse demanded.

Ithaca felt the rage bubble up in her again at the mere thought of who had done this to her sweet, kind friend. "It was Cho Chang and some of her friends. They held Luna down and they were hurting her with Diffindo and kicking her. I actually left them Stunned. They're probably still there."

"I'll go and look for those girls. Since there is no one else here, I will let you stay with your friend. If anyone comes, tell them where I went, and try to help them if it's something minor like a cut." Ithaca nodded, and the nurse walked out, leaving Ithaca with Luna.

Ithaca pulled up a chair and sat down next to Luna's bed. She softly stroked Luna's fair hair, allowing a couple of tears to fall.

The Sleep Potion soon wore off Luna, who slowly opened her eyes and looked at Ithaca, seemingly afraid.

"What's wrong?" Ithaca asked, studying Luna for any sign of pain or discomfort. The other girl stared at her blankly.

"Who are you?

**Me: I wonder what happened to Luna  
><strong>

**Luna: i was ...(is silenced with magic)  
><strong>

**Luna: !  
><strong>

**Me: No spoilers!  
><strong>

**Ithaca: this chapter was beta-ed by Alice the Strange.  
><strong>

**Me: night all (waves)  
><strong>


	3. forgetting or remembering?

**hey sorry for not updating in so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Ithaca: kid doesn't own Harry Potter. Just me.**

Ithaca stared, just stunned that the person who she had so many great times with, protected, and loved as a little sister starred, in fear at her, not recognizing her. she for once in her life didn't know what to do when it was concerning her friend. Luna shuffled backwards, fear evident on her pail face. Ithaca felt a twinge of pain from the motion.

"Luna...its me Ithaca...your friend" Ithaca calmly walked toward Luna, trying desperately not to frighten her. Luna just starred with wide afraid eyes. "no one will hurt you". Luna looked hesitant. She stopped moving backwards but still didn't take her eyes off of Ithaca.

When Ithaca touched Luna's shoulder, she flinched slightly, but didn't show any other signs of fear.

Ithaca hesitated slightly afraid of the answers she would receive. "Luna...do you know where we are?" Luna looked around. Luna looked back at Ithaca a nodded her head no. Ithaca couldn't meet her Luna's eyes knowing that this was not the same person she had known for many years.

Clicking of shoes and muttering was heard. Luna hid behind Ithaca in fear as Madame Pomfrey walked into the room, magically lifting some stunned girls.

"i found those girls you stunned. i have half a mind to leave them the way they are, but i am sure that Dumbledore would not like that. Ithaca since it was to protect your friend, and out of self defenses, I will not be punishing you or deducting points from your house, but a hundred points will be taken from Ravenclaw for this atrocious behavior from each girl.

the Mediwitch flicked her wand and Cho and he cronies where able to move again. "now get out of my sight, and don't be surprised if you are all expelled. What are you doing just standing there? LEAVE. The delinquents left, suddenly in great hurry.

Madame Pomfrey spun around, her anger leaving her, to find Luna cowering behind Ithaca. "whats wrong, did something happen in my leave? "

Ithaca nodded. "Yeah. When Luna woke up, she didn't remember who I was or where we are." Ithaca looked on the verge of panicking, causing Luna to tighten her hold on her shirt and buryher head in her back, before the nurse put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"everything will be fine. The spell I used to counteract the Cruciartus curse sometimes removes memories." Ithaca started panicking again.

"so she may not remember me every again? What will happen to her? Will she..."

calm down child, its only temporarily. She should have her memories back in about a day or two, the most a week." Ithaca gave a sigh of relief.

The Mediwitch examined Luna,who was watching the leaves blow through air outside the window,

"i can perform a spell to see what she remembers up too... but it will take some time and will leave her exhausted." the nurse flicked her wand and summoned a old dusty spell book, and flipped it over to some specific pages.

"I know you care deeply for your friend" she said without looking away from the tome "but could you leave the room for awhile. Sometimes memories are displayed to people within the vicinity, and you might see something she doesn't want you to know, etc."

"so shoo" with that the Mediwitch shooed Ithaca out of the room, leaving her to her work.

* * *

><p>Ithaca paced around the common room, having been excused from classes, she didn't know what to do. The waiting was driving her up a bloody wall. Ithaca knew she was not the most patient person, but no one should be forced to wait this long to be able to visit someone in the hospital. She recalled Madame Pomfrey's words.<p>

"you can come back around dinner. But please don't excite her. She will be in a sort of fragile state, and most likely sleeping..."

Ithaca sighed. She looked around the room, and a brilliant plan came to her. She pulled out her wand and set to work.

About a hour later, she had finished her work. She examined everything one more time to make sure that it was all in working order. She planned to get revenge for Luna. This is one of the few things Ithaca would wait for patiently. (shocking isn't it?)

soon her targets walked into the door. She followed them with her eyes, and trailed them silently, her presence unknown to them. Soon they where standing on the trap. Quick as any master of this trade, Ithaca flicked her wand thus capturing her prey.

The sound of girls screaming could probably be herd through the castle. Cho, and her 'friends' Rachel, and Mayel where covered in what appeared to be writing. And on their foreheads written in huge red letters was the word bitch. Ithaca designed the words to still be visible even if you cover it up. The girls ran of the the bathroom to hide there shame.

Ithaca walked to a wall and picked up a disillusioned camera. "my favorite prank so far, yes there is still more to come." she laughed evilly and walked to her trunk to find that spell that allows pictures to move.

* * *

><p>Luna woke up again back in that unfamiliar place. She didn't see that girl anymore, but she saw that lady who made those mean girls go away. Quite frankly Luna didn't care where she was, as long as she was away from her father. Out of habit she looked around the room, just to make sure that her father really wasn't there.<p>

The lady Luna saw earlier turned around and looked at her. She handed her that liquid stuff she was mixing.

"come and drink this, it will make you feel better. Luna eyed it suspiciously, remembering the last time someone said to drink a funny looking liquid, and her having a soar throat for a week. She finally took the potion, believing that it couldn't be bad since the lady did make those girls go away.

The potion had a bitter place, but she knew better then to complain about something, so she just suffered through it.

"that's a good girl" the lady took the glass and walked off to somewhere.

Luna started to feel tired. She curled back up into the fluffy sheet enjoying the bed. Her last thought was not remembering the last time she slept in a reel bed instead of the floor.

* * *

><p>Luna was having a dream. It wasn't a nightmare as usual, but more of something to do with that girl. The one she saw and hid behind earlier. She felt like she...knew her. She kept seeing what she could only describe as memories of her. But she had no concrete recollection of her. But a name did come to mind. Ithaca.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I want to thank everyone for reviewing, also if you can figure out how far back Luna remembers, I will give you a cookie. Night( falls unconscious.) <strong>


	4. candy and bees

**Hey guys, welcome to chapter four. Sorry for not posting in awhile, i will try to post once, or twice a week from now on. I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Ithaca Francis Fiaca. **_  
><em>

_I ran. I had to escape. Why didn't he just leave me alone? He just kept... coming, with such anger. I ran for what I knew was my life, if only I could reach the front door._

_Of the many things I have learned in this life, the most important was how to deal with my father. The biggest rule was, do NOT upset him...ever. I always took special care to follow this rule, I would make sure the house was spotless, dinner was ready, and anything else he asked me was done, for I could not bear the consequences. If I followed these, the worst I would have to hope for is was a hit, or two. sometimes I could even look forward to being fed. I could live with that, especially the fed part._

_But if I broke the rule...I don't even want to remember._

_But sadly, my luck had to run out, I had to slip, I had to drop the glass on the ground, and he had to somehow magically get wet. At that point a prayed to every god I knew the name too._

_I ran hoping to get away. The door was within centimeters, it teased my fingers with its cool metal. But that's all it was, a tease._

_I was yanked onto the floor, hard, and prepared for the beating I knew was going to be issued._

_Hours later he was finished. I lay on the cold hard floor, broken and bruised. I was more than sure that allot of bones where broken and my wrist burned where a large, open, jagged cut lay._

_I struggled to the kitchen, trying to reach anything that could help me, but everything was so...so...far. The nargles, creatures I could see ever since my mother died, tried to comfort me. I laid their taking in their sight, and basking in the warmth of the only thing I knew would never leave, or forsake me. I just prayed that death would be kind, and let me die. Soon I lost consciousness. _

Luna sat up, bumping into the Pomfrey, knocking her tray of medicine and other things to the ground.

"Are you okay dear? That looks like it hurt," the Mediwitch knelt down, and picked up the scattered assortment of items.

Luna rubbed her head, while muttering an apology. Soon the items where back where they belonged. Madam Pomfrey looked through the bottles before selecting a dark purple one.

"Drink this, it will help heal some of your cuts, and may even get rid of a few scars. But I'm afraid some of your scars will be with you for life. Luna unconsciously rubbed the scar on her left wrist.

Madam Pomfrey saw Luna's gesture, but showed no signs of seeing it. "So far you are healing nicely, and your friend Ithaca promised to come and visit you. But I will not allow her to come in if you do not get some more rest." Luna sighed. "Now get some sleep."

Luna guessed that some things just wouldn't change with the Madam Pomfrey.

XOXOXOXOX

Today was the long awaited Hogsmeade trip. Typically Ithaca wouldn't have gone without Luna, but she was running low on candy and ingredients for her pranks. So this was a emergency visit. She doubted she could have gone another day without sugar. She shuddered at the thought.

Ithaca was currently browsing the shelves of the famous candy store, Honey Dukes. She examined a small box. It was labeled cockroach clusters. The name made her remember a not so pleasant memory in a hotel she once stayed at, so she hastily placed it back, in disgust, and moved to the next shelf. She decided that the new purple honey squares, on display, where worth a try.

She weaved through the crowded store, picking up other assorted candies, before making her way to the cash register.

She went to pay for her things when she bumped into someone. Her candies fell out of her hand all over the floor.

Ithaca and the boy she bumped into started picking up the items.

"I'm so sorry" the boy said. "i should have been paying better attention. He handed her the last honey cube, and picked up the bag.

Ithaca looked at the boy. The boy, she couldn't really call him that, the young man looked a year older, but was just an inch shorter than her, and looked unhealthily skinny. He had unruly raven hair, and piercing green eyes, that had the look of seeing too much. The most noticeable feature though was a pale lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Ithaca couldn't for the life of her remember what the scar meant. Perhaps she read about it in a book, or heard about it from the schools 'grape vine'. Ithaca knew that it was something important to do with England, and the magical world.

The boy gave a shy smile and introduced himself. "Hey. I'm Harry. I'm sorry again for bumping into you. It's just..."

"No need to explain, where cool. My name is Ithaca. I have seen you around, but I never knew who you where". Harry looked puzzled for a second, but quickly looked excited.

"The thing is you look like someone that is important. Should I know you?"

"I am just Harry Potter. I'm no one special." the boy looked happy for some unknown reason.

"Well its nice meeting you, hope to see you again. I have to visit someone in the hospital wing now." she paid for, and collected her things. Harry reminded Ithaca of someone. she just didn't know who though.

"Later" the boy said. Soon he rejoined his two friends, outside of the shop.

XOXOXOXOX

Ithaca entered the Hospital wing. She found the nurse trying to shove a potion down Luna's throat without, any luck.

"I know it smells, and tastes terrible, but you have to drink it" Luna tried to wiggle from the Mediwitch's, surprisingly firm grasp. "The potion will help replenish the blood you have lost." Luna began to protest, the Mediwitch seeing her opening forced Luna to drink it. Luna looked sick, and had a look of pure disgust.

"There that wasn't so bad, was it?" Luna just glared. The nurse noticed Ithaca, standing at the door.

"Come in child, you can spend some time with your friend, but try not to excite her too much." with that said, Madam Pomfrey went to take care of other patients. (You really thought Luna was the only patient?)

Ithaca sat down in a chair next to Luna's bed, and placed the bag of Honey Dukes candies down on the bed. Luna rummaged through the bag settling on some of the honey cubes, and a couple of fig roots.

"So …do you remember me?" afraid of the answer, she looked down and fumbled with the wrapper of one of the Purple honey cubes she selected. The cube transfigured into a bee, and flew away, thus forcing her to look up. At this very moment she was not too happy with her candy selection.

Luna smiled. "Of course, I could never forget you." The purple candy bee landed on Luna's head, causing her to grin. Ithaca smiled. Maybe the honey cubes where not such a bad selection.

**Don't those candy bees always come at the right time? Hope you guys enjoyed. I want to thank Alice the Strange for reviewing, and giving me helpful advice, a well as being a great beta. Remember to review everyone!  
><strong>

**P.S who ever can tell me what flavor the honey cubes are, will win a prize.  
><strong>


	5. IMPORTANT

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks


End file.
